


Birthday

by Anlly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlly/pseuds/Anlly
Summary: John didn't know it was Sherlock's birthday.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the kink meme community in DreamWidth:
> 
> https://sherlockkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org

“Well it’s not – it’s not related to the case, but you’re my best friend, Sherlock. Your birthday it’s important to me.”

There was a pause.

“Look, we could just go out, somewhere fun to celebrate.” But then again, they did have very different notions of the word ‘fun’. “Or maybe we could stay here, watch a documentary.”

He waited.

“I think I would like that, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I usually don't like fics this short myself, I just wanted something simple to start out and maybe I can move to more fun stuff in the future.


End file.
